


slow video

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	slow video

요 며칠, 아니 정확히는 조금 더 오랜 시간 동안. 시간이 이상하게 흐르기 시작했다. ‘이상하다'는 것은 물론 킨다이치 혼자만의 생각일 뿐으로 다른 이들에게는 적용되지 않는 공식인 듯 싶다. 시간은 상대적인 것이라고 어디선가 주워들은 풍월은 있지만 이런 식으로 움직인다는 것은 말도 안된다고 생각한다. 하지만 그 말도 안되는 일을 매일 같이 겪고 있자니 이제 어떤 일이던 믿지 못할 것은 없다는 생각까지 든다. 그러니까, 시간이 느리게 가기 시작했다.  
누구에게도 말하지 못하고 끙끙 앓게 만든 이 일은 굉장히 두서없게 발생하곤 했다. 평소처럼 제대로 흐르던 시간은 어느 순간에는 또 슬로우 비디오를 보는 것 처럼 늘어지기 시작해 킨다이치를 혼란스럽게 했다. 그것이 나쁘지는 않다. 오히려 꽤나 친근하고, 또 기분 좋다고 생각한다. 하지만 이래서야 생활이 영 곤란한 것도 사실이다. 그 곤란은 수업에서 이어져서 연습 시간까지 달려와 결국 멍하니 공을 바라보다 코치에게 엄청나게 혼나고 말았다.  
요즘 고민이라도 있는 것이냐며 등을 쓸어주던 선배들에게도 그저 고개를 저을 수 밖에 없다. 시간이 느리게 흐른다니. 그런 말도 안되는 변명을 늘어놓을 수는 없는 노릇이다. 근처에서 적당히 공을 만지작거리던 쿠니미조차도 의아한 시선을 던졌지만 역시나 할 말이 있을 턱이 없다.  
잠시 나가서 바람이나 쐬라는 이와이즈미의 말에 음료수를 뽑아오겠다며 지갑을 찾아 들었다. 한참 연습중인 체육관은 열기로 가득 차 있다. 시간은 전혀 느리게 흐르지 않는다. 날카로운 오이카와의 서브에 구경하던 이들의 탄성이 터지는 것 까지도 정말 하나도 평소와 다르지 않은데. 자꾸만 시간이 늘어져서 킨다이치만이 조바심 속에 움츠러든다.  
체육관 안의 조명보다도 바깥의 햇빛이 더 선명하다. 그 당연한 사실이 어쩐지 놀라워서 멍하니 올려다 본 하늘이 파랗다. 바로 앞의 벤치까지고 가기 귀찮은 마음에 바닥에 주저 앉은 채로 그렇게 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 따끈하게 달구어진 바닥이, 등 뒤로 떨어지는 햇살이 좋아서 그냥 이대로 계속 있어도 나쁘지는 않을 것이라는 생각을 한다.

“무슨 생각을 하기에 그렇게 멍하니 있어.”

순간 뺨에 차가운 것이 닿아 소스라쳤다. 막 자판기에서 뽑아 온 것인지 차가운 이온음료 캔에 촉촉하게 물기가 서렸다. 킨다이치는 고개를 틀어 쿠니미를 바라보았다.

“멍하게 있다니…….”  
“뭐가?”  
“아니, 그건 보통 네가 듣는 소리잖아.”

시선 끝으로 한심하다는 의미를 전하고는 쿠니미가 벤치에 앉는다. 그다지 얌전하다고는 할 수 없는 움직임에 살랑거리며 바람이 일었다. 달칵, 하고 음료를 여는 소리에 킨다이치도 캔을 땄다. 멀찍이서 체육관의 소리가 들린다. 또다시, 시간이 느려지기라도 한 듯 정신은 멍해지고 소리가 멀어진다.  
마치, 물 속에 잠긴 것처럼. 느린 시간은 고요하고도 부유감 있게 진행된다. 킨다이치는 꿈을 꾸는 심정으로 다시 한 번 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 눈이 아프도록 선명하게 푸른 하늘이다. 코 끝에 닿는 공기가 달콤하다고 생각하며 입 안에서 미지근해진 음료를 넘겼다.

“춘곤증이라도 있는거야?”  
“그런거 아냐.”  
“그럼, 신발장에 메모라도 들어있었어?”  
“뭐?”  
“그럴 리 없다는거 알지만.”  
“...시간, 이…….”  
“시간?”  
“아니.”

저도 모르게 내놓을 뻔 했던 이야기를 다시금 꾸욱 삼키며 대신 음료수로 입을 막았다. 쿠니미 역시 별다르게 더 추궁할 생각은 없는지 벤치에 늘어진 채로 음료수를 마신다. 마신다기보다는 입가에 대고 있다는 것이 옳다고 생각한다. 마치 허공에서 금붕어가 살랑거리기라도 할 듯한 시간이다. 여전히 등은 따스하고 손 끝에 닿는 캔은 차갑지만 공기가 너무 부드러워서, 오히려 그 부드러움에 시간이 통채로 베여나갈 것 같다. 얼마나 시간이 흘렀는지 가늠할 수 없어 느리게 눈을 깜박이며 쿠니미를 돌아다 보았다.  
중학생 시절부터의 친구는 여전히 모든 것이 무료하다는 표정으로 등받이에 기대어 하늘을 올려다 보고 있다. 하얀 뺨이 그리는 동그란 곡선과 그 아래 목덜미까지 매끄럽게 닿는 시선에도 미동도 않는다. 어쩐지 저 혼자 무안해져 머리를 긁적였다.  
다 마신 캔을 찌그러트리고는 운동화 끈을 다시 묶었다. 그러고 보니 쿠니미의 끈도 조금 헐겁다. 리본 모양으로 달랑걸리게 묶은 것이 단정해서 제가 묶어놓은 매듭과 비교된다고 생각한다. 언제나 깨끗한 운동화를 보다 발등을 거쳐 날씬한 종아리에서 올라간 시선이 동그란 무릎에 닿았다. 서포터를 하지 않은 무릎이 익숙한 듯 낯설다. 조금 더 고개를 들어 매끈한 허벅지까지 올라가던 시선이 순식간에 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 같이 운동을 하며 샤워실에서 맨 몸을 본 시간이 얼마인데. 그런데도 새삼 쑥쓰러워 귓가에 열이 오른다. 

“들어갈까?”

쿠니미는 시선조차 주지 않고 느릿느릿 말하는데, 무릎이 너무 가까워서. 뜨거워진 귓가가 뺨에까지 열기를 전했다. 순식간에 시간이 제 흐름을 되찾았다. 킨다이치는 재빠르게 자리를 털고 일어섰다.


End file.
